Red is Permanent
by ShadowKunai
Summary: What happens if the pills Negi took for age were permanent? No definite pairings yet. Follows original storyline for a bit. Ratings may change.


Hey all readers!

Finally! About a month after I sent my e-mail for this category, it finally come out! Yes!

This is my first Negima fic! Be kind, I've seen the series, so I know the original story line and plot. This is my version of the Story!

This takes place in Book 9. It contains some spoilers for the book.

It will follow the original story line for a bit before it veers off.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Negima, it all belongs to Ken Akamatsu, the great write of this series.

Red is Permanent

Chapter 1: The Date

Negi Springfield was in a bad situation. Chamo, his erimine friend, wanted him to help Asuna out with her love problems. He had wanted Negi to help Asuna loosen up, so she could ask Takahata out on a date. He had suggested Negi to go on a date with Asuna. She of course didn't like the idea.

"Why do I have to do this? I'm perfectly capable of asking Takahata-sensei by myself." she said. She didn't like the idea of having to go on a date with a ten year old kid. The bell head ornaments she wore jingled a little.

"Don't worry about the age difference Asuna-ne-san," said Chamo, with a gleam in his eye as he pulled out a bottle, "These Age pills will have the matter fixed in no time! Observe!" Chamo sprung over to Konoka and Setsuna, who were also in the room, and popped a pill in Konoka's mouth.

Suddenly, from a puff of smoke, there stood an eighteen year old Konoka. "Wow the really work!" said Konoka. "Here Se-chan, you try it too." She said as she popped a pill into Setsuna's mouth. In another puff of smoke, there stood two seven year old girls. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and began running around the room.

"Like I said Asuna-ne-san, these pills will solve everything." said Chamo, as he waved the bottle of pale white pills around. The only thing different about the pills was that there was only one red pill. All the other were the same color.

"Ne, Chamo, what does that red pill do?" asked Asuna. She was curious about why there was only one red pill int he entire bottle of pale white ones.

"Now that you mention it, ane-san, I don't know myself. It isn't mentioned on the label." replied Chamo, as he scaned the bottle.

Negi decided to say something amid the chaos in his room. He wanted to get down to business before things got more chaotic.

"So then Asuna-san, do you want to try the pills?" he asked.He was willing to help Asuna because of all the time she had saved him in the past.

Asuna gave him a weird look. Negi was actually volunteering to help her? She couldn't understand why the ten year old boy was willing to help her get the affections of a thirty year old man. Still, whenever Negi helped her, something good always came about in the end. She decided to accept his offer of help.

"Ok then, I'll try the pills, but only because you asked me to." she said, refusing to look at Negi if she blushed. She had suddenly remembered her dream fron this morning. She had been on the verge of confessing her love to Takahata-sensei, but when she got the words out, it wasn't Takahata standing in front of her, but what appeared to be an older version of Negi.

She could feel the blush creep up on her. She couldn't let Negi see her blush.

'I would die before that happens!' she thought as she felt her cheeks grow hot. She looked away.

'She sure is acting strange.' thought Negi. She seemed to be hiding her face, but for what reason, he could not decipher.

Chamo on the other hand had seent he blush on Asuna's face before she had hidden her face.

'She must have something for Aniki!' he thought as he smirked to himself. Turning to Negi, he held up the bottle.

"Aniki, we'll have to try to get you as close to Takahata's age as we can." he said. Chamo then turned to Asuna. "Tomorrow, wait in front of the Starbooks coffee shop for Negi-aniki."

Asuna nodded. She wasn't really looking foward to going on a date with a ten year old even if he looked older.

A sudden puff of smoke revealed a disheveled Setsuna, and a bouncing Konoka. Since their body had changed to match their age, the only thing that stayed on their bodies were their shirts.

Negi, ever the english gentleman, quickly turned away to give the two girls their privacy.

"Chamo-kun, I love this stuff!" exclaimed Konoka as she ate another pill, this time turning into a twenty-one year old.

"Konoka-ne-san is amazing!" said Chamo. She had been able to get quite a bit away from her original age.

"One more thing. The pills will wear off in twelve hours after use." said Chamo. He didn't want any confusion over the time limit.

Negi nodded. That made sense. If the pills didn't wear off, he would be stuck at whatever age he ended up as. He decided to call it a day. He crawled up to his futon and promptly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Negi woke with a slight groan. Sometime during the night, a few of his books had fallen on top of him, covering his chest. As he removed the books, he could feel the slight bruise on his chest, to mark where the books had landed. He replaced the books to their former position, and climbed down the ladder. Asuna had apparently left early for her morning paper route.

Negi got dressed and slowly shook Konoka awake. "Konoka-san, Konoka-san, wake up."

Konoka woke witha groan. she got up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She yawned.

"Good morning Negi-kun." she said sleepily. She got up, and went to complete her morning rituals. Which is mainly the things girls would do once they get up in he morning.

Feeling refreshed, Konoka put on some casual clothes.(A/N:Me lazy. Not gonna explain.)She turned to Negi.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Negi nodded. He had worn the outfit picked out by Konoka for him. He climbedup to his futon, and gently shook Chamo awake.

"Chamo-kun, Chamo-kun, wake up. We're gonna try the pills today." said Negi, gently shaking the eremine at the same time.

Chamo woke up, and stretched his short eremine arms. He yawned. Negi climbed down from his futon, and waited for Chamo. After a few minutes, the eremine climbed down with the bottle of pills on his back. He jumped down the last few rungs, and held the bottle out to Negi.

"Here you go Aniki. Remember, to get to the age you want, you have to concentrate pretty hard. Got that Aniki?" asked Chamo. Negi merely nodded. Slowly, he reached for a pill and popped it in his mouth. After the puff of smoke, there was a fifteen year old Negi standing there.

"Did it work?"

At the exact same moment, Setsuna had walked in. When she saw Negi, she couldn't supress a blush from reaching her face. She felt a slight tug at her heart strings.

'What's this feeling? Am I falling in love with Negi-sensei!' she thought as her blush got a few shade darker. 'No, it can't be, I've already got Konoka-ojousama!' She seemed to be fighting a battle with her own heart. She was suddenly pulled back to reality by a warm voice.

"Se-chan! So you came after all!"

Setsuna looked up to see a smiling Konoka. She blushed yet again. To make the situation worse, Negi was now looking at her.

"Well Setsuna? How do I look?" he asked. Setsuan noticed how Negi's voice had gotten deeper, along with the transformation. She was about to answer when Chamo interrupted.

"No, no, Aniki, you have to do this with your new charm." stated the erimine, with a fresh 'cigarette' in his mouth. Nodding, Negi, turned to Setsuna.

"Well, Setsuna? What do you think?" he asked, his voice much more mature, with a smile that made her heart thump. Setsuna was reduced to stuttering.

"U-um, ah, w-well, you s-see, I..." stuttered Setsuna, her eyes flitting from one object in the room to another, refusing to look at Negi.

Chamo decided to have some fun with the two. He had seen the blush on Setsuna's face, and he intended to have as much fun possible.

"Ne, Setsuna-ne-san, Negi-aniki looks handsome doesn't he?" teased Chamo. Setsuna's blush deepened some more.

Setsuna refused to answer Chamo's question. She knew that if she did, she would have to look at Negi. Her heart fluttered when she heard Negi's voice again.

"Setsuna-san, are you alright?" asked Negi. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't look at him.

Luckily for Setsuna, Konoka chose that moment to pull her out of the dorm. The blush on her face, which she had managed to control, returned to her face as soon as Konoka latched onto her arm.

Once the two were out of the room, Negi turned to Chamo. He was confused about somethings and he wanted to get them cleared up.

"What's wrong with Setsuna-san, Chamo-kun?" he asked.

Chamo chuckled before he answered. "It seems like the pill was a success. Regarding Setsuna-ne-san, it seems like she likes the older version of you." Chamo explained to a now surprised Negi. "What are your thoughts on this Negi-aniki?"

Negi was lost in a whirl of thought. He was thinking about Setsuna's reaction, and what Asuna's would be. He turned to Chamo.

"Let's keep my age at this for now Chamo. I want to see Asuna's reaction to this." said Negi. Chamo chuckled in an understanding sort of way.

WITH KONOKA AND SETSUNA

Konoka was pulling a blushing Setsuna around campus. Reaching a quiet and secluded area, Konoka turned to Setsuna.

"Ne, Se-chan, what did you think of the transformed Negi? Don't you think he's handsome?" sqealed Konoka. Setsuna blushed. She _had_ thought Negi had looked quiet handsome. Especially when he used his new charm. But she couldn't tell Konoka about this.

Konoka had been looking at Setsuna's face the whole time, but she didn't notice. Konoka had noticed how, when she had mentioned the handsome part, Setsuna's face had seemed to get a little red. Konoka decided to have a little fun with her childhood friend.

"You like him don't Se-chan?" she asked smugly. The expression on Setsuna's face was priceless. It was a look of embarassment, mixed with surprise. Konoka knew she had hit the mark. She decided to keep up her little game.

"So you do like him Se-chan! Well so would I, I mean, he looks so handsome now." said Konoka, her eyes never leaving Setsuna's face, catching every flicker of emotion. "And his charm too! Did you enjoy the way he was looking at you?"

"Ojou-sama! Why would you say such things! Negi-sensei is simply a teacher and a good friend. That's all." replied Setsuna, as her face got steadily redder. "I'll admit, he has a charm about him now, and that even I felt something when he looked at me, but its not like I..."

Setsuna's voice trailed off as she caught sight of Konoka,shaking with laughter. Realizing what she had just said, Setsuna promptly covered her face.

"Hahaha! So event he great Se-chan has feelings. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't have someone you like for the rest of your life!" giggled Konoka. She caught sight of Setsuan with her face in her hands, and immediately sought to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Se-chan. Everybody has a crush on somebody. This just proves that we are human." said Konoka. "Except, you're a human with wings." she added as an after thought.

Gently, Konoka held Setsuna's arm. When the girl looked up, she gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, Se-chan. We did promise Chamo we would help him and Negi. Let's go."

Slowly the two girls walked toward their destination.

WITH ASUNA

Asuna had gotten up early int he morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. She looked at her clock. It read 4:30 am. She smiled. She had half an hour to get ready and to get to her job. She got up, got ready, and headed for the door. She paused, half way to the door. She looked up at Negi's futon. The boy was willing to help her in her love problems. She felt herself smile a little. Negi was such a caring person.

Shaking herr head slightly, she headed out the door. Looking at her watch, she saw that it read 4:15. She quickened her place to a qiuck jog. She reached the newspaper delivery store in ten minutes. After getting her newspapers, she headed out. Passing each house, she in turn threw a newspaper into the slots without looking.

After she completed her rounds, she headed back to Mahora, and went back to her dorm. Negi, Konoka and Chamo were nowhere to be see. She saw a note on the table addressed to her. She walked over and picked it up. It read:

_To Asuna-san,_

_Konoka, Chamo, Setsuna, and I haved headed to the World Tree to complete our business._

_Come to the meeting place we decided on today at noon._

_I'll meet you there._

_Until then,_

_-Negi_

Asuna sighed. She had a whole morning with nothing to do. She decided to get lunch before she decided on anything. She headed to the nearest bakery. Stepping in, she decided on a chocolate cake. After purchasing the pastry, She sat down at the nearest table. As she began to eat, Haruna Saotome, Ayase Yue, and Miyazaki Nodoka walked in. The class gossip almost immediately saw Asuna. She hurried over followed by Yue and Nodoka.

"Hey Asuna! What are you doing here by yourself? You're usually with Negi-sensei." said the girl, with an eager tone in her voice. Obviously she wanted Asuna to spill what she was doing.

"Negi is at the World Tree. I don't know what he is doing, and why would you think I'm always with Negi anyway?" asked Asuna, clearly annoyed. She had intended to enjoy her cake without any interruptions, but now, that was impossible.

To Asuna's dismay, Haruna was not one to give up so easily. She continued to pester Asuna, until she had finished her cake. She was about to leave, when she heard Nodoka's voice.

"Ano, Asuna-san, would you like to come sight-seeing with us today?"

Asuna knew Nodoka had wanted to talk to her about something. The way Nodoka fidgetted gave it away.

'Well, since I have nothing else to do, I might as well.' thought Asuna. She looked at Nodoka and nodded.

The four girls headed out, and explored Harajuku for any sales or discounts. Yue went to a store and proceeded to buy a pack of Last Elixir, and Tomato juice with Tea. The girl was know for a fondness for weird drinks. As Haruna shopped for clothes, Nodoka pulled Asuna aside.

"What is it Nodoka?" asked Asuna. She noticed how Nodoka seemed to have a tendency of looking behind her back.

"Asuna-san, do you know if Negi-sensei has any plans on Golden Week?" asked Nodoka. It became clear why Asuna had been asked to come along.

"I don't know if Negi-bouzu has any plans Nodoka, but if you want to ask him out on Golden Week, be my guest. He might not be busy." said Asuna. Nodoka gasped. Had her plan really been that easy to figure out?

"T-thank you for t-telling me this A-asuna-san." stuttered Nodoka. Asuna smiled. She patted Nodoka on the back.

"Come on now, Nodoka. If you like Negi, you should at least have the courage to ask him out." she said.

Nodoka looked startled. "I thought you might have plans with Negi-sensei for Golden Week, so I decided to ask you."

"Don't worry about it. You're such a shy person. If you open up more, people wil like you more as well. I'm sure Negi would." said Asuna.

Nodoka looked up. "Do you really think so?"

Asuna smiled. "I don't think, I know so."

"Thank you Asuna-san." said Nodoka with a smile. "Let's get back with the others."

"Yeah." said Asuna. She turned to a nearby pile of boxes. "You can come out now."

The said 'others' were currently listening in on the conversation. Surprised at being found out, they slowly stepped from behind the boxes. Haruna was embarassed at being discovered. Yue however had her usual emotionless expression. The two girls slowly approached Asuna and Nodoka. Asuna had one eye closed, while Nodoka seemed to be zoning out.

Noticing how Nodoka seemed so out of it, Haruna decided to get her back to reality. _Her_ way.

"Nodoka, what are you doing just standing there!" she yelled as she kicked Nodoka. This seemed to bring the shy girl back to earth. Asuna was surprised. She couldn't believe that was how Haruna would get her friend's attention.

'Must remember not to zone out in the presence of Haruna.' she thought, makijng a mental note of what she just witnessed. She turned to Yue.

"Yue, does this always happen?" she asked the quiet girl. Yue nodded, as she sipped her tomato juice and tea. Noticing the bag at Yue's side, Asuna concluded that she had finished her own shopping. She also saw a pretty big bag of clothes which she concluded was Haruna's.

Haruna was busy pumping Nodoka for information about what she talked about with Asuna. The shy girl was slowly cajoled into telling her gossiping friend.

"So your going to ask Negi-sensei out for Golden Week?" asked the excited girl. "That's great Nodoka! It's about time you go on a date with Negi-sensei."

Nodoka had nothing to say. Luckily, she was saved from being asked anymore question when Asuna's phone started to ring. The girl picked up her phone.

"Moshi moshi? Konoka! What? So I should go there now? But I...alright fine! Bye." huffed Asuna as she hung up. Haruna immediately rushed over. Her eyes gleamed.

"What did Konoka want with you Asuna? Is it something big?" the girl prodded. Asuna gave her a glare.

"That's none of your business Haruna!" said Asuna. She turned to the other two girls. "I got to go. See you later."

Asuna waved and left. Haruna pulled Nodoka and Yue into a huddle. Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Come on. We're going to follow Asuna, and see what Konoka wanted with her. Let's go!" said haruna, as she started after Asuna. Yue looked at Nodoka.

"Do you think what Konoka wanted with Asuna had something to do with magic?" asked Yue.

"I don't know, Yue, but if it is, it would be good if we were there to help if anything goes wrong." said Nodoka. "Do you still have the practice wands Negi-sensei gave us?"

Yue nodded and produced two wands. One was a crescent moon, and the other was a ball with a ring around it. Yue handed the ball one to Nodoka. Suddenly the both heard a yell.

"Oi! You two! Hurry up, or else we'll lose Asuna's trail!"

The two girls pocketed thier wands and then hurried after Haruna.

WITH ASUNA

Asuna sighed. She was in front of the Starbooks Coffee shop. She had been waiting for about five minutes. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

'Why did I agree to do this in the first place?' she wondered. 'I could be doing something else right about now! Like finishing my art piece.'

She decided to go back to Mahora after another five minutes passed. She was just about to start walking when she was stopped by a voice.

"Asuna-san, sorry I'm late. I had to help Ako with something."

'That voice sounds different, and yet a bit familiar.' thought Asuna. 'Is this Negi?'

She turned around and faced the speaker. After taking one look, she gasped.

It's the end of chapter 1!

I decided to follow the original storyline for a bit, but some parts are my own. For those who read the manga, you'll know what direction this story is headed in. The only difference is that I'll veer into a different direction soon after a certain point in the manga. Then everything from there on will be original.

Be patient please. Please R&R until the next update.

Ja ne.


End file.
